Saranghaeyo!
by Niasagitarius
Summary: (Sequel dari 'Dekat tapi Jauh') Pada umur 19 tahun, Boboiboy berjaya menyambungkan pelajarannya di sebuah negara diidamkanya. Tetapi perkara tersebut tidak seindah yang disangka apabila orang yang dibencinya hadir dalam hidupnya. Sebuah kumpulan boyband yang dikenalinya dan orang yang di sayanginya turut muncul. Warning: Fangboy, BL, Sho-ai, all human ver, no superpowers.
1. Chapter 1 (06-03 14:35:51)

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studio..

xxxxxxxxxx

Daun berwarna perang turun berguguran dari tempatnya dan jatuh menyembah bumi Korea Selatan. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berambut violet berlari sambil menggendong beg berisi gitar elektrik. Dia berhenti di perhentian bas yang terlihat kesemua orang awam sedang beratur menaiki sebuah bas yang tunggu di situ. Remaja tersebut terus berhenti dan masuk dalam barisan. Setelah menunjukkan kad bas, dia terus mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di hadapan.

"Engkau mesti Fang Fantastic Shadow kan??" Tegur seorang gadis dalam bahasa Korea.

"Nae." Balas Fang.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu??" Tanya gadis itu sambil memberinya sebatang pen dan buku nota.

Remaja lelaki yang bernama Fang itu tersenyum dan menunaikan permintaan gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa minit duduk di dalam bas, akhirnya bas yang dinaikinya berhenti di destinasi yang diingininya iaitu di sebuah universiti. Dia berjalan keluar dari bas dan terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan universiti.

Terlihat beberapa orang gadis tersenyum-senyum sambil melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Fang dan Fang membalasnya. Fang berjalan di koridor yang dilalui beberapa orang pelajar dan terus meluru ke arah sebuah bilik muzik. Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang memperbetulkan alat muzik, seorang memilik rambut berwarna tosca dan seorang berambut ungu pudar.

"Adudu, Probe. Sori, aku lambat lagi." Kata Fang, kesal.

"Tak apa. Lagipun seorang lagi ahli kita tidak sampai lagi." Kata pemuda Tosca, Adudu.

"Aik?? Budak baru tu tak sampai lagi??" Tanya Fang.

Adudu dan Probe serentak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Berapa lama kita akan buat audisi di sini??" Tanya Fang.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tau.." Balas Adudu.

"Tapi aku dengar yang audisi ni akan berterusan sehingga pihak universiti ini menghabiskan orientasi pelajar panggilan kedua." Kata Probe.

"Eh??!! Ada pelajar panggilan kedua ke??!!" Tanya Fang, terkejut.

Probe mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda ya. "Dan aku dengar yang ada beberapa orang pelajar dari Malaysia akan belajar di sini." Kata Probe lagi.

"Aku harap Boboiboy dapat belajar di sini.." Kata Fang.

"Lah, engkau masih rindukan Boboiboy tu??" Tanya Adudu.

"Mestilah aku rindu! Dialah satu-satunya cinta aku, tau tak??!! Lagipun dah dua tahun lebih aku tak berjumpa dengannya." Kata Fang.

"Hmm.. Ye la.. Tapi bukan korang selalu berkomunikasi ke?? Takkan rindu lagi??" Balas Adudu sambil menyeringai.

Fang hanya mampu mencebikkan bibirnya mengalahkan paruh itik.

Fang's P. O. V...

Hai, nama aku Fang. Umurku sekarang sudah menginjak 19 tahun. Sekarang aku serta ahli Fantastic Shadow mengadakan audisi pemilihan seorang lagi ahli untuk konsert baru kami sehingga orientasi pelajar panggilan kedua berakhir. Oh ya, sepertinya sudah dua tahun lebih aku meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Pulau Rintis. Hmm.. Macam mana keadaan dia sekarang ya??

Fang's P. O. V End..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boboiboy, bangun!!!"

Jeritan seorang gadis menggegarkan sebuah rumah di sebuah taman perumahan. Pemilik nama yang dijerit oleh gadis itu jatuh dari katil dengan cara tidak elit.

"Ochobot!! Ye la, ye la!! Aku bangun!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Hah!! Bangun pun!! Engkau kata nak teman aku ambil keputusan SPM aku?!!" Kata gadis berambut blonde, Ochobot.

"Ok, ok.. Tolonglah berhenti berleter.." Kata Boboiboy seorang diri sambil menekupkan bantal di telinganya.

"Apa yang engkau buat tu?? Pergilah mandi!!" Kata Ochobot.

"Ok, ok!! Dasar seperti ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya." Omel Boboiboy.

"Apa engkau cakap??!!" Jerkah Ochobot.

"Tak.. Tak ada apa-apa." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum paksa.

Ochobot menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy dan setelah itu, gadis itu berjalan keluar dari bilik Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang sudah yakin dengan ketiadaan Ochobot di biliknya, mengeluh. Dengan malasnya, Boboiboy terus mengambil kain tuala yang tersangkut di pintu dan berjalan ke bilik air yang berada di tingkat bawah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis, kesemua bekas pelajar hadir ke sekolah tersebut untuk mengambil keputusan SPM mereka. Boboiboy dan Ochobot yang baru tiba berjalan masuk ke dalam kawasan sekolah.

"Aku pergi ke dewan dulu, engkau pergilah tunggu kat mana-mana.." Kata Ochobot sambil berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang berdiri kaku dan hanya mampu terdiam. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke taman mini berdekatan dengan dewan. Boboiboy melabuhkan punggungnya di bangku yang berada di taman itu.

"Engkau Boboiboy kan??" Tegur seseorang.

Boboiboy terus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seorang gadis bertudung merah jambu yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Engkau kenal aku lagi tak??" Tanya gadis itu.

"Yaya kan??" Balas Boboiboy.

"Yup! Betul tu!!" Kata gadis itu.

"Haha.. Dah lama tak jumpa.. Apa yang engkau buat kat sini??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku teman anak saudara aku ambil keputusan SPMnya.. Engkau pula, buat apa kat sini??" Tanya Yaya pula.

"Aku teman Ochobot." Balas Boboiboy.

Yaya hanya mampu ber'oh'.

"Eh, engkau pergi mana selama ni?? Aku tak pernah tengok engkau berada di sini??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku sambung belajar.." Balas Yaya.

"Kat mana??" Tanya Boboiboy lagi.

"Mesir." Balas Yaya ringkas.

"Wah.. Bertuahnya engkau dapat sambung belajar.. Aku pun nak sambung belajar.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Eh?? Bukan ke engkau ada mohon belajar di Amerika dan Seoul?? Takkan engkau tak dapat??" Kata Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Aku ditolak.. Kedua-duanya sekali.." Kata Boboiboy dengan nada sedih.

"Laa.. Kesiannya..." Kata Yaya.

"Boboiboy!!" Jerit Ochobot sehingga mengalih perhatian Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Huh?? Macam keputusan engkau??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Yeayyyy!! Aku dapat straight A!!!" Jerit Boboiboy keriangan.

"Wahhh!! Terbaiklah!!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Eh?? Macam kenal je.. Siapa ni??" Tanya Ochobot sambil menundingkan jarinya ke arah Yaya.

"Laa.. Takkan engkau tak kenal?!! Ini Yaya lah!! Bekas ketua pengawas tergarang di sekolah ni.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Laa. Yaya ke ni?!! Wei, dah lama tak jumpa.. Rindu tau tak!!" Kata Ochobot.

"Rindu engkau juga.. Hebat juga engkau ni ye?? Sampai straight A.." Kata Yaya sambil menyeringai.

"Ala.. Biasa-biasa je.. Boboiboy, jomlah kita balik.. Aku nak tunjuk ni kat Tok Aba.." Kata Ochobot.

"Ok.. Oklah, Yaya. Kami pergi dulu.. Assalammualaikum.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Waalaikumsalam.." Balas Yaya.

"Bye,Yaya!!" Kata Ochobot sambil berjalan meninggalkan gadis bertudung itu bersama Boboiboy.

"Bye!! Kirim salam kat Tok Aba!!" Kata Yaya.

"Ok!!" Balas Ochobot.

Beberapa minit berjalan, akhirnya Boboiboy dan Ochobot tiba di rumah Tok Aba.

"Eh?? Ada surat??" Kata Boboiboy sambil menghampiri ke arah peti surat.

"Surat apa tu??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Entahlah.. Engkau pergilah masuk dulu.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Ok.. Atok!! Tengok Ochobit dapat berapa?!!" Jerit Ochobot sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan satu per satu surat yang berada di dalam peti surat. Dia menyelak-nyelak setiap pucuk surat. Secara tiba-tiba matanya tertacap ke arah sepucuk surat yang tertulis namanya. Dengan perasaan ingin tahu, dia terus mengoyakkan sampulnya dan mengambil isinya. Mata Boboiboy melilau membaca setiap perkataan yang tertulis pada surat itu. Secara tiba-tiba matanya terbuntang luas.

"Eh.. EEEHHHHHH?!!!" Jeritnya.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studio..

xxxxxxxxxx

"EEHHH?!! Engkau diterima semula??!!" Jerit Ochobot.

"Iya!! Susah nak dipercayai,kan??" Kata Boboiboy.

"Tahniah, Boboiboy." Kata Tok Aba.

"Terima kasih,tok.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Sama-sama.." Balas Tok Aba.

"Tapi kenapa Seoul??!! Huwaaa!! Kalau engkau diterima di Amerika, pasti aku boleh ikut engkau balik ke sana.." Kata Ochobot.

"Jangan nak mengada-ngada.. Yang engkau tetiba nak balik ke sana, kenapa??!! Engkau dulu juga yang cakap yang engkau mengada-ngada nak tinggal di sini terus." Perli Boboiboy.

"Ala!!" Kata Ochobot.

"Dah,dah.. Jangan berperangai kebudak-budakkan sangat. Bila kamu kena pergi ke sana??" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Isnin minggu depan.." Balas Boboiboy.

"Maknanya sabtu atau ahad ni engkau dah kena ada kat Korea??" Tanya Ochobot.

Boboiboy mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin aku akan pergi sabtu ni sebab aku takut ahad ni lapangan terbang sibuk."Kata Boboiboy.

Ochobot hanya mampu ber'oh'.

"Eh?? Nanti kejap.. Bukan ke sekarang ni tinggal lagi dua hari ke sebelum engkau pergi ke Korea sebab hari ni hari rabu.." Kata Ochobot.

Suasana menjadi senyap sunyi seketika. Boboiboy terkebil-kebil seketika dan...

"Tidakkk!!! Barang-barang keperluan yang lain belum beli lagi!!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hari semakin bergerak pantas, hari Boboiboy perlu pergi ke Korea sudah tiba. Di rumah Tok Aba, Boboiboy mempersiapkan diri untuk ke Korea.

"Kain tuala, ada. Berus gigi, ubat gigi, ada.. Ok! Semuanya ada!!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!! Jomlah cepat!! Teksi dah sampai ni!!" Jerit Ochobot dari tingkat bawah.

"Ok!!" Balas Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menutup zip begnya dan terus menggendong begnya serta menarik bagasi ke tingkat bawah. Di luar rumah, terlihat Ochobot dan Tok Aba serta sebuah teksi menunnggu. Boboiboy menghampiri ke atah Tok Aba dan Ochobot manakala pakcik teksi membantu Boboiboy mengangkat bagasinya masuk ke dalam teksi.

"Jaga diri baik-baik tau.. Belajar elok-elok, jangan main-main tau.." Kata Tok Aba.

"Baik, tok." Balas Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy.. Jaga diri.." Kata Ochobot.

"Ok.." Kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Fang tau tak yang engkau akan ke Korea??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Tak. Aku tak nak dia tahu yang aku ada kat Korea sebab ye la, diakan tengah sibuk sekarang ni.." Balas Boboiboy ringkas.

"Oh, ok.." Kata Ochobot.

"Dahlah.. Boboiboy dah kena pergi dah ni.. Assalammualaikum." Kata Boboiboy sambil mencium tangan Tok Aba.

"Waalaikumsalam.." Balas Tok Aba.

"Bye!! Selamat tinggal!!" Jerit Boboiboy sambik berlari masuk ke dalam teksi.

"Bye!! Selamat tinggal!!" Balas Ochobot sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Enjin teksi diaktifkan dan pedal minyak di tekan. Teksi yang dinaik oleh Boboiboy mula bergerak dan terus menghilang daripada pandangan Ochobot dan Tok Aba.

"Hmm.. Tak sia-sia atok besarkan Boboiboy.. Dah berjaya ke menara gading dah sekarang ni.." Kata Tok Aba.

"Betul tu.. Atok, kalau Ochobot mohon masuk ke universiti juga boleh??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Hahaha.. Boleh,boleh.. Tapi kawasan Malaysia je, boleh??" Kata Tok Aba.

"Hehe.. Ni mesti atok takut kesunyian lah ni, kan?? Boleh.. Mungkin Ochobot mohon masuk ke Universiti Antarabangsa kat sini je..." Kata Ochobot sambil tersenyum manis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa jam perjalanan diambil dengan menaiki teksi ke kereta api selepas itu ke lapangan terbang. Boboiboy memandang ke arah lapangan terbang KLIA yang megah berdiri. Boboiboy masuk ke dalam lapangan terbang tersebut melalui pintu utama. Boboiboy memandang sekeliling, tidak sesak seperti biasa.

Boboiboy melihat carta penerbangan di monitor, kapal terbang ke Korea masih tiada di dalam carta. Boboiboy mengambil kesempatan menunggu masa penerbangan dengan duduk di bangku dan makan kerana sarapan tadi dia tidak sempat untuk makan. Boboiboy mengunyah perlahan-lahan sandwich yang dibuat oleh Ochobot itu.

Mata Boboiboy melilau melihat pengunjung yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Secara tiba-tiba matanya tertancap ke arah sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam, memakai cermin mata hitam dan memakai jaket bernama Park Zumin yang tertulis di belakang jaket tersebut.

"Macam kenal je.. Tapi siapa ye??" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Dari jauh remaja lelaki bernama Park Zumin itu menanggalkan cermin matanya. Habis terbuntang luas mata Boboiboy.

"Ta.. Tak mungkin!! Tak mungkin dia!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Peluh mengalir membasahi pipi Boboiboy. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Boboiboy terus mengemaskan barangnya dan terus berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang didudukinya. Dari jauh, remaja bernama Park Zumin memerhatikan pergerakan Boboiboy sambil menyeringai.

"Tak sangka engkau ada kat sini.." Kata Park Zumin.

"Hei, Zumin. Kenapa engkau cakap sorang-sorang ni??" Kata gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa.." Balas Park Zumin.

Boboiboy berjalan dengan pantas sambil menarik bagasinya. Fikirannya masih memikirkan tentang remaja lelaki yang di lihatnya tadi.

"Perhatian kepada penumpang ke Seoul, Korea Selatan! Sila ke platform pelepasan 6! Ulang kembali.. Perhatian kepada..."

Setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Boboiboy terus berjalan ke platform pelepasan seperti yang dinyatakan. Di dalam kapal terbang South Korean Airlines, Boboiboy meletakkan beg galasnya di tempat penyimpanan beg dan duduk di tempat duduknya.

Secara tiba-tiba mata Boboiboy kembali membulat apabila Park Zumin berjalan masuk ke dalam kapal terbang. Park Zumin terus menatap ke arah Boboiboy apabila dia terasa diperhatikan oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy terus mengalihkan pandangannya keluar tingkap.

"Kenapa dia mesti ada kat sini sekarang??" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Di tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dengan tempat duduk Boboiboy, Park Zumin sedang menyeringai.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa jam perjalanan diambil, akhirnya kapal terbang yang dinaiki oleh Boboiboy selamat mendarat di Korea Selatan. Boboiboy perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga dan memandang sekeliling.

Di dalam kawasan lapangan terbang di tempat mengambil bagasi, mata Boboiboy kembali tertancap ke arah Park Zumin yang sedang mengambil bagasinya. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan keluar dari lapangan terbang dan menaiki teksi ke universiti.

Di Universiti Antarabangsa M Seoul, Korea Selatan. Teksi yang dinaiki Boboiboy berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu utama universiti tersebut. Boboiboy berjalan keluar dari perut teksi itu dan mengambil bagasi yang di bawa keluar oleh pemandu teksi. Boboiboy berjalan ke arah pengawal keselamatan yang menjaga pintu utama tu.

(Note: Author takkan tulis dalam bahasa inggeris. Author akan tulis dalam bahasa melayu sahaja dan bahasa korea tu ada lah sikit-sikit...)

"Maafkan saya??" Tegur Boboiboy.

"Ya??" Balas pengawal tersebut.

"A.. Annyeong.. Di mana asrama untuk pelajar panggilan kedua??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Oh! Kamu ni pelajar baru di sini ye?? Dari Malaysia??" Tanya pengawal itu.

"Nae.." Balas Boboiboy.

"Nasib baik kamu sempat sampai.." Kata pengawal.

"Kenapanya, encik??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Sepatutnya kesemua pelajar dari Malaysia dan Eropah tiba semalam tapi pihak universiti kira tak cukup dua orang dalam asrama.. Sepatutnya hari ni pelajar dari Jepun pula tiba.." Jelas pengawal itu.

"Ooo.. Macam tu.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Oh ya! Pasal asrama, kamu pergi ke lorong ni. Terus aja dan selepas itu belok ke kanan dan kamu akan jumpa pintu utama asrama." Kata pengawal itu.

"Baiklah.. Kamsahamida.." Kata Boboiboy sambil membongkokkan sedikit badannya.

Pengawal itu tersenyum sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Boboiboy berjalan ke lorong yang dinyatakan untuk ke asrama. Di bangunan kedua asrama, Boboiboy berjalan di setiap bilik. Secara tiba-tiba matanya tertancap ke arah bilik yang mempunyai namanya serta nama rakan sebiliknya.

"Cattus?? Hmm.. Menarik betul nama roomate aku ni.." Kata Boboiboy perlahan.

"Hai! Engkau mesti Boboiboy kan??" Tegur seseorang.

"Gyaaaaa!!!" Jerit Boboiboy kerana terkejut disergah oleh orang ditegurnya.

"Ehh?!! Ja.. Janganlah menjerit.. Telinga ku sakit.." Kata orang yang menegur Boboiboy.

"Huh?? Ma.. Maaf.. Engkaulah ni terkejut kan aku.. Eh?? Siapa engkau?? Macam mana engkau tau nama aku??" Tanya Boboiboy.

Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki berambut hijau dan mempunyai warna maron di hujung rambutnya serta bermata seakan-akan mata kucing dan memakai pakaian serba hijau dan berkulit putih mulus tersenyum ke arah Boboiboy.

"Akulah Cattus.. Roomate engkau dari England.. Hehe.." Kata remaja itu sambil tersenyum riang.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studio..

xxxxxxxxxx

"Jemput minum.." Kata Cattus sambil menghidangkan dua cawan teh.

"Te..Terima kasih..." Kata Boboiboy sambil tangannya mengambil cawan tersebut dan menghirup sedikit teh tersebut.

"Jadi.. Jurusan apa yang engkau ambil di sini, Boboiboy??" Tanya Cattus.

"Kulinari.." Balas Boboiboy.

"Ehh?!! Maknanya kita satu kelas?! Aku pun ambil jurusan kulinari." Kata Cattus.

"Wah!! Baguslah macam tu.. Jadi tak perlulah susah aku nak cari pelajar yang sama jurusan dengan aku.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Betul tu.." Kata Cattus.

Boboiboy dan Cattus bersamaan ketawa terbahak-bahak. Secara tiba-tiba pintu bilik mereka diketuk seseorang.

"Siapa di luar sana??" Tanya Cattus.

"Buka jelah.." Balas orang yang berada di luar.

Cattus berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"EEHHH?!!" Jerit Cattus.

"Kenapa ni, Cattus??" Tanya Boboiboy yang berjalan menghampiri Cattus.

Boboiboy memandang ke arah orang yang berada di hadapannya. Terlihat seorang remaja berambut kuning serta bermata kelabu gelap dan memakai pakaian jeans serta memakai baju lengan pendek kuning di dalamnya.

"Be.. Bellbot?!! Kenapa engkau datang ke sini?!! Ini kan asrama lelaki??!!" Kata Cattus.

"Hehehe.. Cara pemakaian aku ni orang takkan tahu aku ni lelaki ke perempuan.. Jadi senanglah aku masuk ke sini.." Kata remaja bernama Bellbot itu.

"Ehhh?!! Ma.. Maksudnya.. Engkau ni perempuan??!!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Dah,dah.. Masuk!!" Kata Cattus sambil menarik tangan Bellbot.

Cattus memandang kiri dan kanan dan selepas itu, dia terus menutup pintu.

"Apa yang engkau buat kat sini, Bellbot??" Tanya Cattus.

"Aku tertinggal baju sejuk aku dalam beg engkau lah, Cattus.." Kata Bellbot.

"Eh?! Macam mana engkau boleh tertinggal?!!" Tanya Cattus.

"Engkau lupa ke yang engkau ambil baju sejuk aku semalam??" Kata Bellbot.

"Alamak!! Aku lupa.. Sorry, Bellbot.. I'm very sorry.." Kata Cattus.

"Hmm.. Ok.. Huh?? Ini ke roomate engkau??" Tanya Bellbot sambil menundingkan jarinya ke arah Boboiboy.

"Ya! Inilah roomate aku, Boboiboy.." Kata Cattus.

"Tapi muka engkau ni macam aku pernah tengok tapi di mana ya?? Apapun nama aku Bellbot, sepupu Cattus." Kata Bellbot.

"Dia ni gadis tomboy. Orang selalu tersilap ingat yang dia ni lelaki." Kata Cattus.

"Engkau yang patut keluar sekarang ni!!!"

Jeritan dari luar menarik perhatian Boboiboy, Cattus dan Bellbot. Mereka bertiga serta merta berlari keluar dari bilik. Terlihat tiga orang remaja lelaki sedang bergaduh mulut. Boboiboy terkaku apabila melihat salah seorang remaja itu adalah Park Zumin yang sedang memakai topeng muka.

Zumin menatap tajam ke arah remaja lelaki di hadapannya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Inikan bilik aku, jadi suka hati akulah apa yang aku nak buat!! Jimmy!!" Kata Zumin.

"Tapi bilik ni engkau kongsi dengan aku!! Engkau tahu tak sakit telinga aku dengar korang berdua buat konsert kat dalam tu!!" Balas Jimmy.

"Suka hati akulah!! Yang engkau sibuk, apa..!"

"Park Zumin!! Jimmy Yong!! Kim Yoru!! Berhenti bergaduh!!" Jeritan seorang wanita bergema di bangunan itu.

"Warden Hyuri.." Kata Jimmy.

"Warden??!! Maknanya.." Kata Boboiboy tersangkut.

Cattus dan Bellbot hanya mampu menelan air liur.

Puan Hyuri diikuti pembantunya berjalan ke arah tiga orang penghuni asrama yang telah mengganggu ketenteraman penghuni lain.

"Ke pejabat saya sekarang!!" Jerit Puan Hyuri.

"Tapi, Puan Hyuri.." Kata Jimmy.

"Ke pejabat saya sekarang!! Jangan bantah!!" Jerit Puan Hyuri.

Zumin, Jimmy dan Yoru terdiam dan berjalan mengikuti pembantu Puan Hyuri manakala Puan Hyuri berjalan menghampiri ke arah Boboiboy, Cattus dan Bellbot.

"Jadi, kamu bertiga mesti pelajar panggilan kedua??" Tanya Puan Hyuri dalam bahasa korea.

"Nae.." Balas Boboiboy, Cattus dan Bellbot serentak.

"Saya adalah ketua warden di sini. Nama saya Jeon Hyuri, kamu boleh panggil saya Puan Hyuri. Maaflah pasal tadi. Mereka dah buat hal sejak semalam lagi, lagi-lagi penghuni yang memakai topeng tu, Park Zumin. Haih, baru jadi junior tapi dah naik kepala.. " Kata Puan Hyuri.

"Tak apa.. Kami tak ambil serius sangat pasal ni.." Kata Cattus.

"Baiklah kalau macam tu.. Saya kena pergi, kalau ada apa-apa masalah bagitau saya.." Kata Puan Hyuri lalu beredar dari situ.

"Baiklah." Kata Cattus.

Secara serentak Boboiboy, Cattus dan Bellbot mengeluh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boboiboy.. Bangun.. Boboiboy.. Bangun, Boboiboy!!"

"Warrrgghhh!!" Jerit Boboiboy yang tersedar dari tidurnya.

"Ca.. Cattus!! Janganlah menjerit.. Aduhh.." Kata Boboiboy sambil menggosok telinganya.

"Sori, Boboiboy. Aku kejutkan engkau dah tiga kali dengan cara lembut tapi engkau tak nak bangun, itu yang aku jerit tu.." Kata Cattus.

"Hmm.. Sekarang dah pukul berapa??" Tanya Boboiboy sambil menggosok matanya.

"7.30.. Cepatlah bersiap, nanti terlambat nak pergi orientasi.." Kata Cattus sambil meninggalkan bilik Boboiboy.

Dengan malasnya Boboiboy mengambil tuala yang tersangkut di pintu almari dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik air.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, kesemua pelajar baru sama ada pelajar asrama atau pelajar luar telah memasuki dewan. Mereka semua berbaris mengikuti jurusan masing-masing. Boboiboy yang berada di barisan hadapan, terkejut apabila orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah Park Zumin yang memakai topeng dan cermin mata hitam sebagai wakil pelajar jurusan muzik, drama dan kesusteraan. Zumin yang terperasan dengan kehadiran Boboiboy, tersenyum sinis.

"Annyeong Haseyo kepada semua pelajar baru dan selamat datang ke Universiti Antarabangsa M Seoul, Korea Selatan! Saya, Song Jihyun dan ahli-ahli Majlis Pengurusan Pelajar akan mengambil alih dalam orientasi ini. Jika kamu semua ada apa-apa masalah , sila tanya pada kami semua.." Kata seorang pemuda dalam lingkungan 20-an.

"Baiklah, setiap ahli-ahli majlis akan mengambil salah satu jurusan dan sila periksa nama kesemua pelajar." Kata Jihyun.

"Hai! Annyeong haseyo, nama saya Jennifer. Saya akan bertanggungjawab dalam jurusan kamu semua untuk hari ini. Jadi mari saya periksa nama kamu semua. Choi Yoongbi??" Kata seorang gadis Eropah.

"Saya!"

"James Aizec??"

"Saya!"

"Fahmi Azhari??"

"Saya!"

"Sarah Amelia??"

"Saya!"

"Cattus??"

"Saya!"

"Boboiboy??"

"Saya." Balas Boboiboy.

"Baiklah. Semuanya cukup, mari kita ke checkpoint pertama iaitu checkpoint pemilihan kelab!" Kata Jennifer ceria.

Kesemua pelajar jurusan kulinari berjalan mengikuti Jennifer dalam barisan ke checkpoint yang dinyatakan. Sesampai di sana, terlihat beberapa booth-booth yang mewakili setiap kelab.

"Baiklah. Kamu semua boleh berpecah dan daftar ke mana-mana kelab. Nah, ini borang untuk mendaftar dua kelab iaitu kelab kesukanan dan kelab biasa. Selepas selesai kembali ke sini." Kata Jennifer sambil memberi borang kepada kesemua pelajar jurusan kulinari.

"Baiklah!" Kata kesemua pelajar kulinari.

Setelah mendapat borang, Boboiboy berpecah dari barisan dan melihat setiap booth-booth.

"Kelab drama dan kesusteraan! Marilah sertai!"

"Kelab bahasa korea!"

"Marilah serta kelab biologi!!"

Boboiboy masih berjalan, tiada kelab yang menarik perhatiannya. Secara tiba-tiba matanya tertancap ke arah booth yang penuh dikelilingi dengan pelajar. Boboiboy berjalan mendekati ke booth itu dan matanya tertuju ke arah sepanduk booth itu.

"Kelab muzik dan tarian." Gumam Boboiboy.

Secara tiba-tiba hatinya terdetik mahu menyertai kelab tersebut. Dia ingin masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut tetapi tidak berjaya. Boboiboy cuba menjengketkan kakinya tetapi tidak berjaya. Secara tiba-tiba kakinya terseradung dan hampir terjatuh. Pelajar yang mengerumuni meja booth itu mengelak daripada di hempap oleh Boboiboy. Boboiboy menutup matanya dan berpaut di meja booth kelab itu supaya tidak tersembam ke tanah.

"Hehe.. Engkau tak pernah berubah, Boboiboy.. Engkau nak sertai kelab ni ke??" Tanya seseorang.

"Eh?? Macam mana dia boleh tahu nama aku?? Siapa tu sebenarnya?? Tapi suara dia seperti aku kenal sebelum ni.."

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan mendonggakkan kepalanya. Serta merta matanya terus membulat. Orang yang menegurnya dan duduk di hadapannya yang menjaga booth kelab itu ialah orang yang amat dikenalinya.. Dia adalah...

"F.. Fang?!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Hai, Boboiboy! Tak sangka kita dapat berjumpa kembali." Kata Fang.

Fang ketawa perlahan dan tersenyum manis. Boboiboy terkaku dan tangannya mula menggeletar.

 **TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studio..

xxxxxxxxxx

Boboiboy terkaku merenung ke arah Fang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Sekali sekala senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Fang manakala pelajar-pelajar yang pada mulanya ramai mengerumuni booth kelab muzik dan tarian mula berkurangan.

"Ma.. Ma..Ma.." Kata Boboiboy gagap.

"Macam mana aku boleh ada kat sini?? Aku belajar kat sinilah.." Kata Fang selamba.

"E.. EEHHHH?!!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

Akibat daripada jeritan Boboiboy itu, kesemua pelajar di situ memandang ke arahnya.

"E.. Engkau belajar kat sini?? Tapi kenapa engkau jaga booth ni??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Apa yang engkau merepek ni, Boboiboy?? Aku memang kena jaga booth ni la.." Kata Fang.

"Tapi bukan ke engkau sama umur dengan aku dan semua pelajar baru di sini?? Engkau kan patut mengikuti orientasi ni??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Haih.. Apa lah yang engkau merepek ni.. Engkau sekarang ni dah masuk orientasi untuk pelajar panggilan kedua sahaja.. Lagipun beberapa orang pelajar baru yang satu kelas dengan engkau tu sebenarnya sesetengah daripadanya bukan sama umur dengan engkau pun... Aku ni dah masuk dua tahun belajar di sini..." Terang Fang.

"Ehh?!! Apa??!! Engkau dah dua tahun belajar di sini?!!" Kata Boboiboy, terkejut.

"Ya! Universiti di sini mempunyai prosedur pendaftaran untuk pelbagai umur selepas sekolah menengah.. Macam aku ni, aku masa umur 18 dah daftar masuk ke sini dan classmate aku semuanya sekarang ni ada yang berumur 20 tahun ke atas termasuklah Adudu dan Probe." Terang Fang.

"Ehhh?!! Patutlah si Zumin tu masuk orientasi ni.. Hmm..." Gumam Boboiboy.

"Apa?!! Engkau kata Jumin?!! Park Jumin tu?!! Macam mana engkau boleh kenal si tak guna bertopeng hitam tu?!!" Jerit Fang.

"Eh.. Pa.. Pasal tu..." Kata Boboiboy.

"Ianya Park Zumin!! Budak berambut landak!!"

Fang dan Boboiboy terus menoleh ke arah orang yang berdiri beberapa inci dari booth kelab muzik dan tarian. Zumin berjalan ke arah booth tersebut sambil menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy.

"Park Jumin!! Tak guna!! Engkau pergi ke mana, huh?!! Dan berhenti panggil aku si berambut landak!!" Jerit Fang.

"Berapa kali aku cakap.. Ianya Park Zumin bukannya Jumin!! Z. U. M. I. N!! ZZZUmin!!!" Kata Zumin sambil menyepak muka Fang.

Fang tersembam di atas tanah akibat daripada impak sepakan kaki Zumin. Boboiboy yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mampu terkaku.

"Engkau pula??" Kata Zumin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya dan seluruh badannya menggigil habis. Zumin yang melihat Boboiboy ketakutan hanya mampu menyeringai di sebalik topengnya. Zumin berjalan ke arah Boboiboy manakala Boboiboy berundur ke belakang. Seringaian bertambah lebar menghiasi bibir Zumin.

"Haha.. Ternyata engkau masih lemah macam dulu.. Such a babycry like always.." Kata Zumin mengejek.

Zumin berjalansemakin hampir dengan Boboiboy dan kedua-dua tangannya memegang kuat bahu Boboiboy. Bibirnya dihampirkan ke telinga Boboiboy.

"Ternyata engkau masih ingatkan aku lagi. Sudah 9 tahun lebih kita berpisah selepas kejadian tu kan, Boboiboy?? Rindu aku tak??" Bisik Zumin.

Boboiboy terdiam, tidak tahu hendak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hoi, Jumin!! Jangan engkau dekati diri engkau dengan Boboiboy!!" Jerit Fang.

"Ops! Sori, Fang.. Oh ya! Kenapa engkau cari aku ni??" Tanya Zumin.

"Kenapa engkau cakap?!! Kenapa?!! Tak guna betullah engkau ni... Engkau tau tak dah seminggu engkau ponteng praktis?!!" Jerit Fang.

"Haha!! Sori, Fang.. Hari tu aku balik ke Malaysia sebab tu ponteng praktis.." Kata Zumin selamba.

"APA?!! Engkau balik Malaysia tanpa kebenaran manager dan kami semua?!! Are you out of your mind?!! Engkau memang nak kena dengan manager ke apa, Jumin?!!" Kata Fang.

"It's Zumin, pabo!" Kata Zumin

"Adakah aku yang pabo atau engkau yang pabo sekarang ni?!! Otak byuntae!!" Kata Fang.

"Engkau pun sama!! Rambut landak!!" Kata Zumin.

"Err... Korang?? Mianhae.. Semua orang sekarang ni pandang korang semua..." Kata gadis yang berada di booth sebelah.

Fang dan Zumin memandang sekeliling, ternyata kesemua pelajar menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Fang dan Zumin memandang ke arah lain seperti tiada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Dah lah, aku nak pergi ke tempat lain.. Chal isseo.." Kata Zumin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Fang.

"Si tak guna ni..." Kata Fang sambil mengertakkan giginya.

"F.. Fang??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ah! Mi.. Mianhae, Boboiboy.. A.. Aku meminggirkan engkau.." Kata Fang serba salah.

"Sebenarnya Zumin tu apa dengan engkau??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebenarnya... Err.." Kata Fang ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya apa, Fang??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebenarnya dia adalah ahli baru Fantastic Shadow..." Balas Fang sambil ketawa paksa.

Suasana menjadi senyap sunyi, mata Boboiboy terkebil-kebil dan...

"EEEHHHHHHHH???!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Urrghh!! Hari ini hari paling teruk yang pernah aku alami..." Kata Boboiboy dengan wajah yang agak tidak bermaya.

Cattus dan Bellbot yang berada di sebelah Dan hadapan Boboiboy hanya mampu bersweatdrop. Sekarang ini mereka semua berada di kafeteria untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum menyambung sesi orientasi mereka semua.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi??" Tanya Cattus.

"Aku tak tahu pula yang Fantastic Shadow ada hal baru.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Laa.. Pasal tu rupanya.. Ingat apalah tadi.." Kata Cattus selamba.

"Tapi masalahnya Park Zumin tu ahli barunya.. Park Zuminnnn..." Kata Boboiboy.

Cattus dan Bellbot kembali bersweatdrop.

"Hei! Hei, Cattus!! Engkau masuk kelab apa??" Tanya Bellbot.

"Aku masuk kelab memasak dan kelab memanah.. Engkau pula??" Kata Cattus.

"Aku pula kelab muzik dan tarian serta kelab taekwando.." Balas Bellbot.

"Eh?! Engkau pun masuk kelab muzik dan tarian juga?? Boboiboy pun masuk kelab tu.." Kata Cattus.

"Ye ke?? Tapi aku masuk kelab muzik dan tarian wanita.." Kata Bellbot.

Secara tiba-tiba perkara itu menarik perhatian Boboiboy.

"Eh?? Kenapa boleh ada satu kelab yang sama tetapi mempunyai perbezaan dan aku tak perasan pun booth kelab tu??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Entahlah.. Dan ya, kelab tu agak terpencil jadi agak sukar untuk dilihat.." Kata Ochobot.

"Ada sebab kelab muzik dan tarian ada dua.."

Kata sosok misteri tersebut menarik perhatian mereka bertiga, mereka bertiga perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Terlihat Fang sedang berdiri sambil menatap ke arah Bellbot seakan-akan ingin melahap seluruh badan Bellbot. Mereka bertiga menjerit ketakutan sambil berpelukan.

"F... Fang.. Ke.. Kenapa engkau pandang Be..Bellbot macam tu??" Tanya Boboiboy.

Sekali sekala Boboiboy menelan air liurnya kerana takut melihat tatapan maut Fang.

"Engkau sudah diterima masuk ke dalam kelab itu??" Tanya Fang dingin.

"Be.. Belum.. Ma.. Masih dalam proses.." Balas Bellbot.

"Ok.. Baiklah kalau macam tu.." Kata Fang kembali reda.

Boboiboy, Cattus dan Bellbot menghembus nafas lega kerana Fang kembali reda.

"Sebenarnya.. Kenapa kelab tu ada dua, Fang??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Sebenarnya kelab muzik dan tarian lelaki dan wanita bermusuhan.." Kata Fang.

"Bermusuhan?? Maksud engkau??" Tanya Cattus pula.

"Kelab muzik dan tarian lelaki dan wanita sudah bermusuhan sejak azali lagi.. Kelab inilah antara kelab top 1 dan 2 yang paling kuat yang pernah ada di universiti ini.. Kelab di universiti ini adalah bawah naungan Shadow Entertainment dan Galaxy Entertainment.. Kesemua idol dari dua syarikat ini yang terdahulu pernah belajar di sini dan menyertai kelab ini.. Dan juga kami selalu bertarung untuk mendapat kedudukan pertama dalam setiap acara nyanyian.." Terang Fang.

"Nanti kejap, bukan ke Shadow Entertainment tu nama syarikat naungan grup korang, Fantastic Shadow?? Dan Galaxy Entertainment adalah syarikat naungan grup baru, Star Girls??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Star Girls?! Aku suka Star Girls, diaorang comel, badan diaorang pun cantik dan hebat juga.. Walaupun diaorang grup baru tapi mereka he.." Kata Cattus tetapi kata-kata tersebut terhenti apabila...

Zass!! Sebilah pisau melintas laju di antara Boboiboy dan Cattus. Boboiboy dan Cattus menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat pisau tersebut tertacap di dinding kafeteria. Boboiboy dan Cattus menoleh ke hadapan semula dan menelan air liur. Ternyata Fang menatap maut ke arah Cattus dengan aura menakutkan menyelubungi badannya.

"Engkau jangan cakap pasal grup SG tu kat depan aku, faham??" Tanya Fang dingin.

Cattus mengganggukkan kepalanya tanda faham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fang.

"Wah,wah... Kenapa marah sangat ni, Fang??"

Teguran dari seseorang menyebabkan Boboiboy, Cattus, Fang dan Bellbot serentak memandang ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang bercekak pinggang. Gadis tersebut memakai baju berwarna biru dan kuning serta memakai cekak rambut dan berambut hitam paras dada. Boboiboy melopong habis.

"Yi... Ying?!! Engkau pun ada di sini?!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Annyeong, Boboiboy. Dah lama kita tak berjumpa." Kata Ying sambil menyeringai.

 **TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning!: Ooc melebih,Typo dimana-mana, BL, Sho-ai, FangBoy pairing, Fang Idol! Au, No superpowers, All Character in human ver, no alien and robot.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studio..

xxxxxxxxxx

"Macam mana engkau pun boleh ada kat sini, Ying??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Dia daftar ke sini serentak dengan aku.." Kata Fang.

"Eh?! Apa?!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Ya, betul tu.. Apapun, macam mana dengan audisi mencari seorang lagi ahli baru FS?? Aku pun turut dengar yang newbie dalam grup engkau tu, pemalas?? Hehe.. Aku pasti yang FS akan jatuh carta dan grup aku pasti akan jadi the most famous grup in Korea.." Kata Ying mengejek.

"Argh! Diamlah engkau, Ying!! Sejak engkau masuk ke grup SG, engkau semakin sombong kan?! Dari dulu sampai sekarang engkau tak pernah berubah.. Huh!! Dengar sini, walaupun si budak bertopeng tu pemalas tapi aku tetap akan pastikan FS akan kekal dalam carta top 5.. Faham?!" Kata Fang.

"Hehe.. Apa-apa jelah.. Daa.." Kata Ying sambil berjalan meninggalkan Boboiboy dan yang lain.

"Arghhh!! Geramnya aku!!" Kata Fang.

"Ba.. Bawa bertenang.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Aku benci betullah dengan Ying tu. Sejak dia masuk grup SG, dia terus jadi berlagak sombong.. Huh!!" Kata Fang.

"Te.. Tenang.. Oh ya! Betul ke FS nak cari seorang lagi ahli baru??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya.. Tepat pukul 3 selepas orirntasi ni habis akan ada audisi tu.. Tapi... Aku dah tak sanggup nak sambung..." Kata Fang.

"Kenapanya??" Tanya Cattus.

"Aku pasti akan tersalah pilih ahli lagi macam si Jumin tu.." Terang Fang.

"Ianya Zumin lah, Fang..." Kata Cattus.

"Apa-apa jelah.." Kata Fang.

"Perhatian kepada pelajar baru panggilan kedua, sila ke dewan sekarang juga.. Ulang suara.."

"Oklah, Fang.. Kami pergi dulu, pukul 3 nanti kami datang ke audisi engkau tu.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Eh?! Engkau datang?!" Kata Fang terkejut.

"Hehe.. Sudah tentu, aku kan peminat tegar Fantastic Shadow..." Balas Boboiboy.

Selepas itu Boboiboy berlari mengikuti Cattus dan Bellbot ke dewan. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibir Fang. Dari jauh terlihat Park Zumin memerhatikan mereka semua, dia menggertakkan giginya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, sekarang masa orisentasi sudah tamat. Terima kasih kepada semua pelajar kerana memberi kerjasama dalam sesi orientasi ni. Kami juga meminta jika kami mempunyai salah dan silap dalam mengendalikan sesi orientaai ini. Sekian terima kasih.. Sekarang saya akan berikan kepada salah satu idol sekolah kita, Fang!" Kata Jihyun sambil memberi mikrofon kepada Fang yang sudah berada di atas pentas.

"Annyeong haseyo! Saya ada pengumuman yang ingin saya sampaikan, saya dan dua lagi ahli Fantastic Shadow iaitu Adudu dan Probe telah mengadakan audisi pencarian ahli baru Fantastic Shadow. Ia amat terhad kerana hanya pelajar lelaki sahaja dibenarkan menyertai audisi ini dan kami akan memilih seorang sahaja sebagai ahli kami. Kepada sesiapa yang berminat, sila hadir ke dewan muzik dan tarian 1 pada pukul 3 petang ini. Terima kasih..." Ucap Fang.

Setelah memberi ucapan, Fang terus turun ke bawah dan berjalan keluar dari dewan. Pelajar orientasi juga turut bersurai. Kedengaran kesemua pelajar di situ berkata tentang audisi itu.

"Mesti seronok jadi k-pop idol kan??"

"Betul tu. Aku ingin sertai audisi itu."

"Engkau memang nak pergi ke audisi tu ke, Boboiboy??" Tanya Cattus.

"Ya. Aku memang nak pergi." Balas Boboiboy.

"Kalau macam tu baguslah.." Kata Cattus.

"Kenapanya??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Aku ingat nak masuk audisi tu lah.." Kata Cattus sambil ketawa paksa.

"Haha.. Eleh, mengada.. Patutlah asyik tanya pasal audisi tu.. Ada udang di sebalik mi rupanya... Hahaha.." Kata Boboiboy.

Tepat pukul 3 petang, kesemua pelajar sama ada yang menyertai audisi atau untuk menonton berkumpul di dewan muzik dan tarian 1. Fang, Adudu dan Probe yang duduk di meja di hadapan pentas sudah bersiap sedia.

"Baiklah. Selamat datang kepada semua peserta audisi pemilihan ahli baru Fantastic Shadow, para penonton serta ahli Fantastic Shadow sendiri. Mari kita mulakan audisi dengan peserta pertama, Kim Dong Bin!!" Ucap pengacara.

Pelbagai persembahan ditunjukkan oleh kesemua peserta audisi seperti menyanyi, menari dan bermain alat muzik tetapi tiada satu pun menarik perhatian Fang, Adudu atau Probe. Sekali sekala Fang menoleh ke belakang, terlihat Boboiboy dan Bellbot duduk di tempat penonton. Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya apabila terperasan Fang memandang ke arahnya. Fang tersenyum lebar.

Masa bergerak pantas, audisi pencarian tersebut pun berakhir. Kesemua penonton dan peserta bersurai meninggalkan dewan muzik dan tarian 1. Fang, Adudu dan Probe tidak meninggalkan dewan tersebut kerana ingin memilih peserta yang sesuai menjadi ahli kumpulan mereka yang ketujuh.

"Hmm.. Yang mana lebih sesuai ni??" Tanya Fang.

"Entahlah.. Aku pun tak pasti..." Balas Adudu.

"Hei, Probe. Engkau rasa yang mana satu yang sesuai??" Tanya Fang.

"Hmm.." Balas Probe.

Probe amat kusyuk memandang ke arah skrin telefonnya. Fang dan Adudu memandang hairan ke arah Probe.

"Apa yang engkau tengok tu, Probe??" Tanya Adudu.

"Ni.. Robotic Girl ada post video baru kat youtube channelnya.. Hebatkan dia ni menari??" Tanya Probe sambil menunjukkan skrin telefonnya ke arah Fang dan Adudu.

Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki sedang menari mengikut rentak lagu 'Hurt Locker by 9 Muses'. Fang dan Adudu melopong habis. Tapi remaja itu menutup ke seluruh mukanya dengan topeng.

"Betul ke dia ni lelaki??!!" Kata Adudu.

"Ya, dalam komen ni Robotic Girl cakap yang dia ni lelaki.. Tapi hebatkan, badan dia macam badan perempuan.." Kata Probe.

"Wah.. Hebatnya.. Kalaulah dia ada kat universiti ni pasti senang kerja kita. Terus tarik dia jadi ahli kita." Kata Fang.

"Tak boleh juga. Dia pandai menari tapi kalau suaranya serak tak boleh menyanyi, macam mana?? Lagipun dia tak tunjuk muka dia.." Kata Adudu.

"Hmm.. Betul juga tu.." Kata Fang.

"Apa yang korang buat apa tu??"

Fang, Adudu dan Probe menoleh ke arah orang yang menegur mereka. Terlihat Boboiboy sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Tak ada apa-apa, kami cuma buat perbincangan untuk memilih ahli baru.. Alang-alang tu tengok video yang Probe tunjuk ni..." Kata Fang.

"Video apa tu??" Tanya Boboiboy sambil berjalan menghampiri ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Video menari.. Hebatkan dia ni??" Tanya Probe.

Boboiboy memandang ke arah skrin telefon Probe. Serta merta matanya membulat.

"EEEHHHHH?!!" Jerit Boboiboy.

"Ke.. Kenapa ni, Boboiboy??" Tanya Adudu.

"Ta.. Tak ada apa-apa.." Kata Boboiboy sambil menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Err... Ok..." Balas Adudu.

"Huwaaaa!!! Itu bukan ke akaun youtube Ochobot?!! Dan.. Dan tu video aku menari beberapa bulan selepas aku minat K-pop!! Macam mana dia boleh dapat video aku menari tu?!!" Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

Flashback on.. Sebelum Boboiboy menjadi kpoper sejati, Boboiboy sering diganggu oleh Ochobot yang sering bercakap pasal dunia K-pop..

"Boboiboy, tengok ni!! Mark Tuan ni hensem kan?!!" Tanya Ochobot di skrin komputer Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan gambar seseorang.

"Apalah engkau ni, Ochobot.. Setiap kali engkau skype dengan aku, mesti engkau cakap pasal k-pop engkau tu... " Kata Boboiboy.

"K-pop bestlah!! Lagu diaorang, pakaian on stage diaorang dan tarian diaorang pun best!! Cuba engkau dengar lagu ni, best!!" Kata Ochobot sambil menghantar satu lagu korea kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengklik fail yang dihantar oleh Ochobot. Muzik video 'Hobglobin by CLC' mula kedengaran.

"Hmm.. Bolehlah tahan best lagu ni.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Huh!! Engkau ni tak ada perasaan langsung!! Engkau nak lagi tak lagu K-pop?? Aku 1000 lebih lagu korea dalam laptop aku ni.." Kata Ochobot.

"Tak apalah, terima kasih sahaja.." Balas Boboiboy.

"Hmm... Mungkin aku patut hantar lagu Super Junior. Selalunya orang yang berjaya masuk ke dunia K-pop, diaorang akan dengar lagu Super Junior semasa kali pertama jadi kpoper.." Kata Ochobot.

Tangan Ochobot ligat menekan ke semua fail dan menghantarnya kepada Boboiboy.

"Eh?!! Ochobot, aku cakap kan yang aku tak nak lagu korea!!" Kata Boboiboy.

"Hehe.. Engkau dengar jelah lagu yang yang aku hantar ni.. Oklah, aku dah nak tidur. Bye!!" Kata Ochobot lalu memutuskan talian.

Boboiboy mengeluh. Jarinya mengklik setiap fail yang dihantar oleh Ochobot. Kesemua video yang dihantar oleh Ochobot kali ni menarik perhatiannya. Secara tiba-tiba satu fail lagi tidak dibukanya.

"MV Fantastic Shadow??" Gumam Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengklik fail tersebut dan terpapar empat orang remaja lelaki sedang menyanyi dan menari.

"Wah.. Menarik juga mereka ni.. Aku rasa.. Aku pun dah minat k-pop.. Hehe.." Kata Boboiboy seorang diri.

Sejak itu Boboiboy mula meminati dunia k-pop. Dia sering mengikuti berkembang dunia Korea Selatan itu. Kesemua konsert atau persembahan tak pernah ditinggalkan untuk ditonton. Pelbagai cenderahati yang kena mengena dengan k-pop dibelinya terutama sekali cenderahati kumpulan Fantastic Shadow.

"Assalammualaikum, Tok Aba!!" Kata seorang gadis berambut blonde sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Tok Aba.

"Waalaikumsalam..." Balas Tok Aba sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh?? Ochobot?! Masuklah.. Bila kamu sampai??" Tanya Tok Aba.

"Baru je tadi.." Balas Ochobot sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Tok Aba.

"Atok, mana Boboiboy??" Tanya Ochobot.

"Dalam bilik air, mandi.. Kamu pergilah ke bilik kat sebelah bilik Boboiboy tu.. Simpan semua barang kamu kat situ.." Kaa Tok Aba.

"Ok!" Balas Ochobot sambil berjalan ke tingkat atas.

Ochobot berjalan di satu lorong untuk ke bilik yang dinyatakan oleh Tok Aba. Secara tiba-tiba mata Ochobot tertancap ke arah pintu yang mempunyau stiker berbentuk petir.

"Ini pasti bilik Boboiboy.." Gumam Ochobot.

Ochobot perlahan-lahan menolak pintu bilik itu dan perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Serta merta matanya membulat.

"Wow!! Banyaknya poster!!" Kata Ochobot.

Terlihat bilik tersebut dipenuhi dengan poster pemain bola bukan itu sahaja poster artis Korea pun turut terlekat di dinding.

"Hehe.. Dia pun suka k-pop rupanya.. Nak berahsia dengan aku nampaknya.. Hehe.." Kata Ochobot.

Secara tiba-tiba mata Ochobot terhala ke arah laptop Boboiboy yang masih terbuka. Ochobot berjalan ke arah laptop tersebut dan mengscroll fail yang terbuka di dalam laptop itu.

"Eh? Ini bukan dance cover ke?? Eh, nanti kejap.. Ni semua Boboiboy yang menari ke??!!" Kata Ochobot dalam hati.

Ochobot mengscroll lagi, pelbagai video tarian yang dibuat oleh Boboiboy. Secara tiba-tiba satu video menarik perhatiannya dan dia terus mengklik video tersebut.

"Eh?! Hurt Locker by 9 Muses?!! Dia boleh menari lagu perempuan?!! Huwaaa!! Kenapa badan dia macam perempuan ni?!! Dengkinya aku..." Kata Ochobot dalam hati.

"Ochobot??"

Ochobot terus menutup video tersebut dan menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Boboiboy yang baru keluar dari bilik air, terkebil-kebil memandang ke arah Ochobot.

"Bila engkau sampai ni?? Dan engkau buat apa dengan laptop aku tu??" Tanya Boboiboy.

"Hehe.." Balas Ochobot sambil tersengih-sengih macam kerang busuk.

Flashback Off...

"Ini pasti Ochobot tengok video tu hari tu.. Dan post kat youtube beberapa jam lepas sebab laptop aku tak ada password.. Menyesal aku tak letak password sebelum datang ke sini.." Kata Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Boboiboy?? Engkau ok tak ni??" Tanya Fang.

"Huh?? Aku ok.." Kata Boboiboy.

"Korang rasa siapalah yang menari tarian ni ye??" Tanya Probe.

"Entahlah.. Aku pun teringin nak tahu siapa tu sebenarnya.." Kata Adudu.

"Dahlah tu.. Jom kita bincang pasal ahli baru ni.. Biar aku tolong sekali.. Haha.." Kata Boboiboy sambil menyelak setiap helaian borang peserta.

Fang, Adudu dan Probe mengerutkan dahi mereka, sekali sekala mereka memandang antara satu sama lain kerana hairan dengan kelakuan Boboiboy itu.

"Err.. Ok??" Kata Fang.

Semasa mereka sedang sibuk berbincang membuat pemilihan ahli, secara tiba-tiba kedengaran lagu bergema keluar dari pembesar suara dalam dewan tersebut. Serta merta Boboiboy, Fang, Adudu dan Probe menutup telinga mereka kerana terlalu bising.

"Siapa yang pasang lagu ni, huh?!!!" Jerit Fang.

Serta merta lagu tersebut ditutup. Boboiboy dan yang lain menggosok-gosok telinga mereka yang terasa sakit.

"Ops, sori.. Kami tak tahu pula korang ada kat sini.. Sori, kami terkuatkan pembesar suara tu.." Kata seorang gadis yang datang ke arah mereka diikuti beberapa orang lagi gadis.

Boboiboy, Fang, Adudu dan Probe memandang ke arah mereka semua. Terlihat beberapa orang gadis termasuk Ying yang memakai baju latihan sedang berdiri sambil berpeluk tubuh. Mereka menyeringai ke arah mereka berempat.

"Sta.. Star Girls??!!" Jerit mereka berempat serentak.

 **TBC...**


End file.
